gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jenny of Oldstones (chanson)
Jenny of Oldstones est une chanson du continent de Westeros. Histoire Contexte La chanson est un hommage à Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, une femme de basse extraction et aux origines douteuses, pour qui Duncan Targaryen avait renoncé au trône pour pouvoir se marier avec. Saison 8 Podrick Payne la chante lorsque Tyrion Lannister demande qu'une personne chante. Paroles VO :High in the halls of the kings who are gone :Jenny would dance with her ghosts '' :''The ones she had lost '' :''and the ones she had found '' :''and the ones who had loved her the most '' :''The ones who'd been gone '' :''For so very long :she couldn't remember their names '' :''They spun her around on the damp old stones :Spun away all her sorrow and pain '' :''and she never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''They danced through the day and '' :''into the night '' :''through the snow that swept through the hall '' :''To winter to the summer '' :''then winter again '' :''til the walls did crumble and fall '' :''and she never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''and she never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''never wanted to leave '' :''High in the halls of the kings who are gone :Jenny would dance with her ghosts '' :''The ones she had lost '' :''and the ones she had found '' :''and the ones who had loved her the most '' '''Traduction' :Haut dans les couloirs des rois qui sont partis '' :''Jenny dansait avec ses fantômes '' :''Ceux qu'elle avait perdus '' :''et ceux qu'elle avait trouvés '' :''et ceux qui l'avaient le plus aimé '' :''Ceux qui étaient partis '' :''Depuis si longtemps '' :''elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms. '' :''Ils l'ont fait tourner sur les vieilles pierres humides '' :''Elle a surmonté toute sa peine et sa douleur. '' :''et elle n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''Ils ont dansé tout au long de la journée et '' :''dans la nuit '' :à travers la neige qui a balayé le hall '' :''De l'hiver à l'été '' :''puis l'hiver à nouveau '' :''jusqu'à ce que les murs s'effondrent et tombent '' :''et elle n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''et elle n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''n'a jamais voulu partir '' :''Haut dans les couloirs des rois qui sont partis '' :''Jenny dansait avec ses fantômes '' :''Ceux qu'elle avait perdus '' :''et ceux qu'elle avait trouvés '' :''et ceux qui l'avaient le plus aimé '' Vidéo thumb|center|335 px de:Jenne von Altsteinen (Lied) en:Jenny of Oldstones (song) ru:Дженни из Старых Камней (песня) Catégorie:Chansons